Beautiful Disaster Ginny
by irelandforeverx3
Summary: This is HG and Ginny is struggling with her and harry's realtionship and what will happen to it during the war. It's to the song Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! : : :


This is my first Fanfic so bear with me and Read and Review please!! I want to know if I'm any good!! This is a fic to Kelly Clarkson's Beautiful Disaster (The lyrics are in _Italics_ and centered.. hopefully, lol). I absolutly love this song and it fits in to my Harry Potter world! ) This is in Ginny Weasley's point of veiw and about her relationship with Harry.This is a missing moment from HBP; it takes place after the kiss in the common room; Ginny is thinking about the effect being involved with "The Boy Who Lived" would have on her.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, if I did I would not be writing little song fics ) This world belongs to J.K Rowling and I just play with her character.

Disclamer: I also do not own the song "Beautiful Disaster" that belongs to the talented Kelly Clarkson )

**Beautiful Disaster (Ginny)**

**by: Irelandforeverx3 (Isabella)**

_An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

He's beautiful. I love Harry James Potter. He is plagued with the entire wizarding world on his sholders; the balance of good and evil all depends on his ability to defeat You-Know-Who. He's lost more loved ones than most, but still opens his heart to me. I want to save him, I want to be there, but am I strong enough? It's not fair, Harry shouldnt have to deal with this, and neither should I. It's not fair.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

I don't know why he wants me, he could have any girl because of his fame, but he chose me; why? He's so perfect; He is moody, but kind and sensitive, he can get really mad and aggresive, but he's funny and smart. He is sometimes a bit thick-headed but he's so brave and courageous. What if I could hold on, what if I stood by his side through the war. Through even more deaths that will occur and the good times too. Would it turn out alright? Would we live happily ever after? Or would we fall apart because we are not strong enough?

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight_

He is so powerful. He has the power You-Know-Who doesn't, he can love. So will our love help Harry? He's strong but beneath that he has seen and known more heartache and damage then anyone ever should. Am I strong enough to help him? Can I reverse the past damage? It's almost his fault. He was born and it was all because of the bloody prophesy (spelling? sorry!). The only thing to do is hold on and see if I can handle it. He means so much to me.

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

I dont know, he's such a perfectly horrible mess. I've been waiting for this moment since I first heard his story. Bill and Charlie told me about him and he was my hero. I've loved him from afar for so long. I know everything about him, like how he loves his brilliant green eyes, and he hates his picture taken, and how he loves self-pity. I've waited for him to notice me. I wanted him to know I wasn't just Ron's little sister. I wanted a miracle, and now that it happened, is it what I want? Is love from afar all that different from the real thing?

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take_

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

He's so perfect but sometimes he just loses it, as we all do, but can I help him through all his demons? I love him, I can never get enough, and I hate when I have to leave him. I dread the day he has to go fight in the war, I'm so afraid to lose him, I think I might die too. I'm certain he wont let me fight, but I'll show him. Sometimes he is just so much more than I can take but I love him. Why does this have to be so difficult?

_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

_He's Beautiful_

_He's Beautiful ... _

I love Harry and I will stand by his side no matter what. He is a Beautiful Disaster but so much more beautiful than any boy I've ever met. I can do it. Love conquors all.

**_Finite _**

Thank you for reading my little fic, please reveiw and let me know how I did, I think I want to do another fic, also entitled Beautiful Disaster, but with the song by Jon McLaughlin entitled, what eles, "Beautiful Disaster" Do you think I should? Muffins for all those who Reveiw!!! ) ) )


End file.
